According as the consciousness for health care is uplifted, swimming becomes very popular as a sport ready for enjoying by young and old irrespective of age, and thus many facilities such as swimming club and the like are now developed.
However, the situation is such that pools provided for those facilities are formed, in most cases, to a depth adaptable only to the swimming of adults, and hence the depth must be adjusted and shallowed to cope with the occasional swimming, if so, by children or infants, accordingly various apparatuses capable of adjusting the depth of pools arbitrarily have ever been proposed.
With reference to FIG. 42 representing one example thereof, the method comprises arranging a multiplicity of beds 4 having legs 3 each on a fixed floor level 2 of a pool 1, removing the beds 4 when intended for swimming by adults.
However, such prior art means involves a problem that the work for carrying in and removing the beds 4 requires much time for adjusting the depth, and the work is very complicated.
To solve the problem mentioned above, there is proposed a floor elevator of the pool 1, as shown in FIG. 43, which is constructed such that a floor 5 of the pool 1 is formed thick in wall, a plurality of compressed air passages 6 are provided in the floor 5, a multiplicity of concertina struts 7 are mounted on the compressed air passages 6 each to support a drainboardlike moving floor 8, each compressed air passage 6 is connected to a compressor 9, a compressed air is inserted in the concertina struts 7 from the compressor 9, thereby adjusting a level of the moving floor 8.
However, a problem is still quite unavoidable with the aforementioned prior ar& floor elevator of the pool 1, as the fixed floor 5 of the existing pool 1 must be broken before installing it thereon, thus a cost of construction is increased so much, the pool 1 cannot be used during the term of construction and so forth.
This invention ha been done in view of the circumstances mentioned above, and it is an object of the invention to provide a flooring apparatus for pool or the like, wherein the floor of a pool or the like can be set easily and quickly at a desired level position, further it can be installed without breaking a fixed floor of the existing pool, a term of construction is extremely shortened, and a cost of construction is moderate.